Love Bite
by ishipthat
Summary: This is some smut. PWP. Don't read it, god, just don't. BABY PENGUIN WRITING SMUT ALERT.


Ok, so I started writing fluff but it turned into smut. I'm a baby penguin so don't judge me ;-; I was completely pure until I found fanfiction. Still, this isn't very smutty, just a little bit of frontage.

The misty evening air at Dalton was strangely quiet for a Friday night, and the clouds in the sky hung heavy and dark. There was a damn concrete smell lingering above the sidewalk that remained from the last downpour of rain just two hours ago.

Nine O'clock found Nick lying on his bed with his back against the headboard, which was situated on the left side of his and Jeff's dorm room in the west wing of Dalton Academy's resident halls. He was reading _Plays by Oscar Wilde_; his legs were sprawled in front of him as one hand tapped rhythms against his navy blue sheets.

His roommate - and best friend of twelve years - was currently at a dance session with one of the guys in his class and wouldn't be back for another hour at the least. The brunette set the book on his bedside table and let out a bored sigh. Nick never knew what to do with himself. When Jeff wasn't there to keep him company or entertain him he normally read or caught up on homework, but unfortunately for Nick all his homework was done and the book he was reading was failing to capture his full attention.

The boy was already dressed in gray sweatpants and a light blue loose fitting t-shirt, so he didn't want to leave their room for anything more than coffee. Just as he was about to give up on finding something to do the blonde burst through the door.

"S'up dude?" Jeff asked as he dumped his bag by the door and sat down on the edge of his bed to kick off his shoes. He fell back on the middle of the bed with a tired sigh and his legs dangled over the edge.

"I'm bored," Nick grumbled. "And feelin' lazy." Jeff just hummed in response and dragged himself to his feet. Within moments he was by Nick's bed, clambering onto it. He shuffled over to give Jeff more room and the boy cuddled against the side of his chest. He brought a hand to the blondes hair and began running his fingers through it. They both relaxed at the touch and Nick was the one to sigh this time.

"How come you're back so early?" Jeff simply told him he was tired and Max – the guy from his class – wanted to call it a day too.

"Plus, I knew you'd be lost without me." He teased.

"It's not like I sit around doing nothing when you're gone!" Nick argued back, knowing it was meant to be a joke.

"Oh, so when I came in you were having so much fun." His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and Nick sat up, pinned down his arms and started tickling him.

"You're such an ass!" Jeff struggled against his grip, twisting his wrists and kicking his legs. Then Nick maneuvered using his shoulder for support. Suddenly he was on top of Jeff - each leg straddling his waist - one hand pinned his wrists and the other mercilessly jabbed his sides. The blonde could hardly control his laughter, but when he came to his senses he forced Nick off with tug of his arms and a thrust of his hips.

Then his eyes widened. He pretended the sensation he felt when he thrust against Nick didn't throw him off his game and he got back to pushing the boy down. When they were both tired out they collapsed on their backs, panting lightly and laughing under their breaths.

Nick let his head fall to the side and he looked up at Jeff with a big grin; Jeff turned his head to see Nick smiling and he appeared to be studying his face with a confused expression.

The blonde seemed to shift a little. The look on his face had dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. They didn't notice how close their bodies were until Jeff let his arm slide away from his chest and it brushed against Nick's thigh. Nick shivered at the touch, which was when his expression fell to match Jeff's.

The air was full of confusion and heavy breathing, and it wasn't just from the tickle fight anymore. Nick shimmied up the bed so he was directly in front of Jeff, and the boy smiled nervously – his eyes were wide and unblinking in the soft evening lights.

One after the other they rolled on their sides so they were facing each other and their breaths could mingle in the almost non-existent gap between them.

Jeff moved his hand to Nick's cheek, like he was asking for permission, and the boy responded by placing his hand on top of it, smoothing over the skin with his thumb. His eyes flickered shut and Jeff inched forward until their lips met, Nick angled his head up a little to meet Jeff's kiss properly. Those few seconds – to both Nick and Jeff – where heavenly, so much so that they didn't feel the need to question it. It was natural, like it was meant to happen, like that was how they were supposed to be all along.

The kiss ended but their lips stayed close enough that they brushed against each other every now and then. Jeff nudged him with his nose and Nick changed his angle again, allowing his bottom lip to make contact with Jeff's top one for a second.

From the very moment the second kiss started it was clear to them both that it was so _right_ and nothing could change the fact that it felt amazing. This time the push of Jeff's lips was more firm and controlling, he parted them enough to suck Nick's bottom lip into his mouth. Nick's stomach clenched and he was aching to just reach out and touch Jeff. His hand found the boys hip and he gripped hold of it.

Soon their mouths were open and their tongues found one another; they danced lazily together, the wet slide of tongue-on –tongue made Jeff press his whole body forward. Then he couldn't take it any longer, and in a desperate attempt to get _more_ of Nick he rolled on top of him and found his way back to his mouth again.

The kiss was frantic, passionate and heated. It was all quickening heartbeats, roaming fingertips and shallow moans. Hands found bare skin and clothing was close to being removed, and not a single word had yet been spoken.

Every touch and movement and sound was sending pleasurable shocks south, and Nick's hands started to shake. "_Jeff-_" he whined, trying to create some sort of friction between them but failing because he was being pinned down.

"Nick… this is- it's so," he pulled back to look at Nick, with eyes filled with lust. It made it hard for Nick to concentrate, just seeing his best friend like that – all swollen lips, messy hair, and a raspy voice – and it was_ because of him_. It drove him crazy.

"_Yeah_," anybody else would have laughed at the goofy, lopsided grin that plastered itself across Nick's face, but Jeff just though it was the sexiest thing he'd even seen. And that was all it took, just one look and they were lost in their world once more. Jeff's hands flew to grab fistfuls of Nick's ruffled hair, and the boy let both his hands grip the bottom of Jeff's t-shirt, ready to pull it off. They broke apart to remove the first layer of clothing and catch their breaths.

Jeff was moving against Nick, their bare chests bringing a new sensation into the equation. The dancer tugged lightly on the other boys' hair to move his head back so he could kiss his way along his jaw. He left open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck.

Nick was struggling to hold back, and started arching off the bed, needing to feel Jeff everywhere; just listening to his body sing for the others touch was mind-blowing. He could feel something pressing into his leg when Jeff pushed down, and when it finally clicked just how turned on the other boy was he started feeling the intense need to take care of it.

His own little problem started straining against the tight fabric of his boxer-briefs, making the way Jeff was straddling him even more torturous. "God, Jeff." When he choked on his words he decided that talking was always overrated, and that touch, feel and sight were clearly the superior senses.

His hands traced down the blondes toned chest, caressing the contours of his muscles, before stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. Jeff pushed into the touch and grabbed Nick's hand, placing it above his zipper. Nick didn't need more of an invitation. He brought the other hand down to make quick work of the zip and button whilst the other boy made angry marks against his neck.

When Nick felt the scrape of Jeff's teeth right the way down his neck, and then across his collarbone he tried to force back a needy whine. But when the noise filled the air Jeff stopped dead. He was worried for a moment that he'd done something wrong.

"Holy _fuck._" The blonde continued attacking his collarbones, teasing his chest with the light touches of his tongue. Jeff could tell that his collarbones and neck were very sensitive just by the neediness in is voice. Nick could barely even think anymore, and as long as Jeff kept doing what he was doing he was perfectly fine. Then Jeff bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, causing the boy beneath him to squirm and shiver.

He kept repeating the same actions again and again and Nick was surprised he hadn't come in his pants from that alone. Jeff showed no signs of stopping, and Nick was getting fidgety. He decided that enough was enough so he tugged Jeff over forcefully and moved to pin him down. Now the rolls were reversed it was Nick's turn to explore.

He looked down to see Jeff's cock tenting the front of his half-exposed boxers. He decided that his jeans would be the first thing to go. Before he could make his way downward Jeff grabbed his hand and thrust it into his hair. Nick gave it an experimental tug. The boys' eyes clenched shut and a sharp intake of breath made Nick realize that a simple tug of his hair could drive the blonde crazy.

He pulled on it harder this time and he let out the most obscene moan Nick had ever heard. He cursed quietly at the sight of Jeff pushing up against him with uneven thrusts.

Nick started to pull down his jeans, and his hand brushed past the front of his boxers in the process, Jeff let out another one of those ridiculous moans. He removed his own trousers swiftly and let them both fall to the floor. Nick bent down to kiss Jeff again, hot and slow, unlike any other kiss they'd shared, before straddling him.

He pushed his hips down onto Jeff's, the boy was making these little gasps for air and he reached out to grip hold on Nick's thighs, pressing his fingers in so hard it'd probably bruise.

Everything was so hot, both their chests were glimmering from the sweat and their legs were tangled in an attempt to gain more friction. Jeff moved his hips in time with Nick and licked his way into the boys' mouth. Nick could feel a lazy heat building up in the pit of his stomach and every single touch felt amplified, it didn't help that Jeff was still making porn star style noises right into his ear.

He groaned when the blonde pushed them onto their sides and grabbed his ass. "You're so fucking sexy." He whispered on his lips, moving to nip at the marked skin on his neck.

Jeff was close; Nick could tell because he was clutching at his skin desperately. "God, Nick, _so close,_" Hearing Jeff talk like that was driving Nick right to the edge; he was bound to loose it soon.

And then, before he could say anything Jeff was bucking hard into him and moaning his name. Moments later Nick was doing the same, his orgasm taking him almost by surprise. He could hear the way Jeff moaned his name echoing in the back of his mind and the room started to reel around him.

They both fell away from each other on the bed, panting loudly, vaguely aware of the wet sticky underwear that was now clinging to them. Neither could bring themselves to care. Once Jeff caught his breath he turned to look at Nick.

"Hi," he smiled blissfully at his best friend.

"That was amazing." Nick's eyes looked slightly glazed over, as if he wasn't quite back in the room yet. He tilted his head back slightly and Jeff swore loudly at the sight.

"Oh, fuck. Nick… _shit,_ I am so sorry." It was clear the blonde was trying not to laugh; yet his apology did sound genuine. Nick turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"What?" Jeff just looked at the side of his neck with guilt in his eyes and told Nick to go look in the mirror. When he finally got up he saw the most angry looking love bite he'd ever seen. The massive mark trailed nearly across the whole side of his neck, making it impossible to cover. It was dark pink, tinted purple in places and he couldn't stop staring at it.

"Holy crap." That was all he managed to say before fetching them some clean underwear, tossing a pair to Jeff and turning away whilst he put them on.

He switched off the light and – instead of returning to his own bed – clamber into Jeff's, tugging the covers around them. Nick was the little spoon, and Jeff placed a gentle kiss over the mark on his neck before they drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning when they went to breakfast hand in hand they received several loud catcalls from fellow classmates, and they weren't due to the handholding. When Wes pointed out the mark on Nick's neck he just turned to Jeff and smiled.

The whole of the day was spent sitting with the blonde, resting his head on the boys shoulder. The love bite was on show most of the time, and if anyone questioned it he looked at Jeff, wanting everyone to know whom he belonged to.

**I am sorry you just read that. Please leave me alone to cry forever at this bad smut.**

**Dear Kayla, I hate you for reading this. Goodbye forever, I am off to kill myself.**


End file.
